Duistere Redding
by Elena Everdeen
Summary: In paniek merk ik dat ik veel te hard rijd, maar de remmen lijken niet te werken.Zwarte vlekken vormen mijn gezichtsveld en een ferme pijnscheut trekt door mijn arm. Die klootzak van een Taylor ook! En waarom hielp Damon me?Plots voel ik weerstand en rijd door een railing. Ik val met mijn auto 20 meter het ravijn in. Terwijl alles zwart wordt hoor ik een schreeuw, vol pijn. Delena
1. Chapter 1

**Heey! Dit is mijn eerste fanfic en ik vind het erg leuk om dit te schrijven! **

**Dit verhaal is all-human, helaas ;) Ik houd van spannende dramatische en romantische **

**verhalen, en probeer dan ook zo te schrijven! Ik zal voor de Delena fans al vast wat verklappen; Damon is niet wij hij lijkt! {Ik ben een echte Delenafan!} **

**Oké, lang genoeg gekletst :) Enjoy the story, en laat alsjeblieft weten wat je er van vind!**

**Ps: sorry voor de layout, op een of andere manier kan ik geen enter tussen de zinnen krijgen... Hmprhg...**

**Xoxo E. Everdeen**

* * *

_Lief dagboek_

_Ik zit nu op school, nog te dromen van de vakantie in Spanje. _

_Wat was het geweldig, de pittoreske strandjes, de drukke markten, _

_de gezellige warme Spaanse sfeer en die heerlijke sexy taal. _

_Mama en ik hadden een klein vakantiehuisje vlak aan zee gehuurd._

_Samen met drie andere huisjes deelden we een groot _

_rechthoekig zwembad, dat tenmidden van de drie huisjes lag. _

_In het ene huisje, dat zich 10 meter links van ons bevond, _

_verbleven een wat oudere man en vrouw van rond de 50 jaar. _

_Het huisje stond onder een grote pijnboom, waardoor er veel schaduw was. _

_De man en vrouw waren echter amper thuis, _

_ze bleken echte toeristen te zijn en waren dan ook amper in het _

_huisje te vinden. Het andere huisje bevond zich rechts van de onze, _

_en was niet verhuurd aan vakantiegangers. Toch meende ik de _

_eerste dag beweging achter de dichte gordijnen te zien, _

_en de volgende dag liep een jongen naar buiten._

_Ik was natuurlijk nieuwsgierig en volgde hem naar een of ander _

_klein stadje dat ik niet kende. Achteraf klinkt dit misschien _

_een beetje dom en stalkerig. Bij een grote fontein met een beeld_

_van prachtige vrouw met een duif, dit zal de godin Venus wel geweest zijn, _

_bleef hij staan en kreeg ik de kans om hem ongezien eens goed te bekijken. _

_Hij was knap. Hij was niet zomaar knap, hij was sprookjesachtig knap, _

_als de prins van elke prinses, de jongen die je in je dromen ziet, _

_het was bijna onmenselijk. De jongen had donkerblond golvend haar_

_met wat lichtere door de zon geblondeerde plukjes ertussen, _

_een strakke kaak die ik op elk plekje wel wilde zoenen en ogen _

_zo diep groen dat je er in kon verdrinken. Ondanks het warme _

_weer droeg hij een strakke donkerblauwe broek en een wit _

_bloesje dat een beetje openstond. Het uitzicht was adembenemend. _

_Plotseling draaide hij zich om en keek mij recht in de ogen. _

_De adem stokte in mijn keel en met een betrapt gevoel keek ik_

_ietwat beduusd naar beneden, weg van die hypnotiserende ogen. _

_Ik was verward door dit ge..._

'Mevrouw Gilbert! Ik vroeg u of u de vervangingsweerstand

van deze 3 parallel geschakelde componenten voor mij kunt berekenen,

maar als dat niet vermakelijk genoeg voor u is, kan ik altijd nog

uw "notities" voorlezen aan de klas.' bulderde meneer Jones, mijn natuurkunde leraar.

Een paar jongens achterin de klas begonnen te joelen, en voor

mij begonnen twee meiden dingen over en weer te fluisteren.

Geïrriteerd en met een rood hoofd kijk ik naar de ingewikkelde

schakeling op het bord. Ik snapte er natuurlijk weer eens niets van.

Snel bedacht ik hoe ik me hier nou weer uit zou redden, maar ik

kan zo snel niets bedenken. Hulpeloos kijk ik naar mijn beste vriendin Bonnie,

die dit uur toevallig naast me zit. Maar ook zij lijkt het niet te weten,

en kijkt me schuldig aan. Ik bereidde me voor op een tirade van

meneer Jones toen op eens een melodieuze warme stem zei ;

'De vervangingsweerstand is 29 volt meneer.'

Dankbaar kijk ik in de richting van de stem, totdat mijn ogen met

die van de spreker kruisen. Damon Salvatore kijkt mij geïrriteerd en

tegelijkertijd ietwat geamuseerd aan. Damon is de aanvoerder van het

footballteam, en gevreesd. Hij schijnt sinds de dood van zijn moeder

regelmatig naar de fles te grijpen, en is dan ook erg gewelddadig.

Vorig jaar raakte hij betrokken bij een vechtpartij. Nog steeds weet

niemand precies wat er gebeurd is, maar een meisje uit een jaar lager,

Vicki Donavan, heeft door het gevecht 3 maand in een kunstmatige

coma gelegen door de verwondingen aan haar hoofd.

Er liep een rilling over mijn rug en snel maak ik mijn blik los

van die van Damon.

Meneer Jones stond echter op het punt om

mij nog eens flink voor gek te zetten totdat de bel ging.

Dankbaar en opgelucht pak ik mijn spullen bij elkaar en doe ik ze in mijn tas.

Ik merk dat ik wat langzaam ben als ik zie dat bijna de hele klas

het lokaal al heeft verlaten. Snel sta ik op en pak mijn tas om weg te lopen.

Als ik bijna bij de deur ben voel ik een sterke hand op mijn schouders,

ietwat dringend, en ik verstijf.


	2. Chapter 2

'Elena, wacht even' zegt de stem achter me.

Geschrokken draai ik me om en zie het kinderlijke gezicht van Taylor.

Zijn ouders hebben een populaire bar hier in het dorp, de grill.

Ik heb Taylor altijd al verwaand gevonden, en ben dan ook niet geïnteresseerd in hem.

'Sorry Taylor, ik ben al laat voor mijn volgende les' zeg ik, en probeer weg te lopen.

Maar Taylor grijpt mijn arm vast, zo stevig dat ik een blauwe plek voel vormen.

'Au Taylor! Je doet me pijn!'

Taylor kijkt me verward aan en probeert me wat te zeggen.

'Ehm, sorry. Ik wilde eigenlijk vragen of, nouja we kennen elkaar al best lang en ik vind je erg mooi. Dus daarom vroeg ik me af of je met mij naar het lentebal wilt,' zegt hij stuntelig.

Door deze lange woordenbrij ging hij me alleen maar steviger vasthouden, en kreeg ik het gevoel dat hij mijn arm ging breken. Schreeuwend en bijna huilend van de pijn zeg ik :

' Taylor, je breekt mijn arm! Stop! Je doet me pijn!'

Een scherpe pijnscheut trekt door mijn arm en mijn knieën begeven het.

Verschrikt laat Taylor me los en lijkt nu eindelijk te beseffen wat hij heeft gedaan.

'Elena! sorry ik had niet door dat ik je pijn deed! gaat het wel?'

Kermend van de pijn in mijn arm zie ik Damon het lokaal inlopen.

Terwijl hij de situatie in zich opneemt, blijft zijn blik iets langer dan nodig is op mij hangen.

Dan kijkt hij Taylor met een strakke blik aan.

'Verlaat het lokaal Taylor, en blijf bij Elena uit de buurt'.

Dankbaar kijk ik Damon aan. Heeft Damon Salvatore mij nou gered?

Zodra Taylor het lokaal uit is, kijkt Damon mij kil Damon aan,

zonder enige spoor van medeleven en zegt :

' Je moet naar je arm laten kijken.'

Zonder er verder nog woorden aan vuil te maken loopt hij zonder mij nog

een blik waardig te gunnen het lokaal uit. Beduusd kijk ik hem na en besef

dat ik op de grond zit. Wanneer is dat nou weer gebeurd? Ik sta op en voel

weer een pijnscheut door mijn arm trekken. Het is bijna ondragelijk en ik

vrees dat Taylor mijn arm heeft gebroken. Wankelend loop ik het lokaal uit

en besluit om naar mijn auto te gaan om naar het ziekenhuis te rijden.

Er vormen zich zwarte vlekken in mijn gezichtsveld en ik ben me maar

al te goed bewust van de stem achter mij.

'Elena, stop! Wacht nou even! het spijt me! Elena!'

Snel haast ik me naar mijn auto en val onderweg bijna drie keer.

Eenmaal eindelijk bij mijn auto aangekomen voel ik me beroerd en ben ik erg duizelig.

Ik zit net op mijn stoel wanneer Taylor op mijn raam bonkt.

'Elena, toe nou!'

Snel doe ik mijn deur op slot. Taylor begint te schreeuwen en het

lijkt wel of hij mijn raam probeert in te slaan.

Maar ik ben me maar vaag bewust van deze acties.  
Ik ben zo misselijk en duizelig dat ik bang ben dat ik mijn bewustzijn verlies.

Er trekt nog een laatste ondragelijke pijnscheut door mijn arm.

Dan wordt alles me te veel en overmand de duisternis me.

**review alsjeblieft!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Het_ volgende hoofdstuk! Enjoy :)_**

* * *

_ik moest wel aan het dromen zijn, ik kon me niet herinneren hoe ik weer op het plein terecht was gekomen. ik kijk op en zie de knappe jongen met het blonde haar op me aflopen. _

_'Hola belleza, ben je de weg kwijt?' vroeg hij. _

_Ik kijk hem in de ogen, en de moed zakt me in de schoenen. _

_'Ehm, ja ik heb eerlijk gezegd geen idee waar ik ben' zeg ik wat stuntelig._

_Wat heb ik me nu weer in mijn hoofd gehaald denk ik. _

_'Si, zal ik je een lift naar je huis geven dan? Het begint al donker te worden, meisjes zoals jij horen niet in het donker rond te zwerven bij zulke gevaren.' _

_Verward kijk ik hem aan. Gevaren? Dit is maar een klein dorpje, wat kan hier nou gevaarlijk zijn? Toch heb ik een lift naar het vakantiehuisje nodig, omdat ik geen idee heb waar ik ben. _

_'Ja, dat zou erg fijn zijn. Dat is erg attent van je.' knik ik. _

_Hij lacht alsof hij zojuist zijn begeerde zin heeft gekregen, en ik glimlach verlegen terug. Samen lopen we van het plein af. Dapper steek ik mijn hand uit en zeg :_

_'Ik ben Elena, ik huur een vakantiehuisje hier, het huisje naast dat van jou.' _

_Even lijkt hij van zijn stuk gebracht door het feit dat ik weet dat hij in het huisje heeft geslapen. Dan herstelt hij zich snel en pakt mijn hand vast om hem vervolgens te kussen._

_'Hermosa elena, mi nombre es stefan' zegt hij met een warme stem. 'De drie huisjes zijn van mijn vader, en ik slaap er wel eens, voornamelijk om er tot rust te komen.' _

_O, dat verklaart alles, en ik maar denken dat hij een of andere inbreker was. Ik grinnik en Stefan kijkt me nieuwschierig aan. Ik besluit er verder geen aandacht aan te besteden en wil net vragen wat hij in het dorpje deed als hij zegt dat we er zijn. Verward kijk ik om me heen en besef dat we weer bij het zwembad zijn. Waar is de tijd gebleven? Ik kijk op naar Stefan en betrap hem erop dat hij staat te staren. _

_'Nou, dat was een erg amusante middag' mompelt hij. _

_Ik knipper met mijn ogen, en gluur hem tussen mijn wimpers aan. _

_'Dat was het zeker' fluister ik. 'Ik zie je later' zegt hij en buigt zich naar voren om me te kussen. Ik voel zijn zachte lippen op de mijne en ik sluit mijn ogen._

* * *

Ik open met pijn mijn ogen en kom met een schok terug in de echte wereld.

Verward en gedesoriënterd kijk ik om me heen. Ik zit in de auto

naast school met alle deuren op slot. Dan voel ik een scherpe pijn

in mijn rechterarm en herinner ik me wat er gebeurd is. Taylor vroeg

me mee naar het lentebal maar ik wilde weg lopen. Hij greep mijn

arm en had niet door hoe stevig hij me greep. Damon kwam

binnenlopen om me te beschermen maar gunde me geen blik

waardig. Ik moet naar de auto gelopen zijn, en flauwgevallen zijn.

Maar waarom zijn de deuren op slot? Met een schok besef ik me waarom.

Taylor zat me achterna en probeerde mijn auto binnen te dringen.

Haastig draai ik me om om te kijken waar hij is. Maar ik zie

Taylor nergens. Dan bedenk ik me dat hij vast hulp is gaan halen

toen hij zag dat ik mijn bewustzijn verloor, en hij me niet kon 'helpen'.

Ik moet hier weg. Ik heb een dokter nodig en moet uit de buurt blijven van Taylor.

Haastig stop ik de sleutel in het stopcontact en begin te rijden richting de stad.

* * *

**c'mon people! reviews voor het volgende hoofdstuk! Zou Elena in haar toestand wel moeten rijden? En waar is Taylor?**


	4. Chapter 4

Yayyy, nu eens een kijkje in het hoofd van Damon! Laat weten wat je er van vind!

Verdomme, wat doe ik hier nog op school. Ik had in de grill kunnen zitten, me nog enigsinds vermaken. Maar nee, ik had al 3 waarschuwingen gehad van de inspectie, en als ik nog een keer zou spijbelen, zou ik van school gestuurd worden.

Met een kreun zak ik verder onderuit in mijn stoel en kijk naar de schakeling op het bord.

Ik vond hem simpel, ik heb heel wat kennis opgebouwd door te sleutelen aan mijn auto, al zeg ik het zelf. De anderen in de klas lijken er meer moeite mee te hebben, idioten.

Meneer Jones kijkt boos in de richting van twee meisjes. Het ene meisje is klein, en heeft een grote bos krullend haar. Ze doet me denken aan een klein roodborstje. Zo onschuldig, en kan ieder moment verscheurd worden door een wilde kat. Het andere meisje heeft lang diep bruin haar, en is iets langer. Ze heeft grote bruine ogen, en lange zwarte wimpers. Wacht, ik kende dit meisje.

Ik dacht lang na. Toen wist ik het weer. Ze had twee jaar terug een auto ongeluk gehad, waarbij haar vader en haar broertje om het leven waren gekomen. Zij en haar moeder bleven alleen achter. Het was in het nieuws geweest, en wekenlang is er over gesproken. Ik pijnig mijn hersens en probeer haar naam te herinneren.

Het meisje met het rode haar kijkt zenuwachting weg van de geïrriteerde blik van Jones, maar zíj lijkt te diep verdiept te zijn in het boek voor haar om te merken dat meneer Jones het op haar heeft gemund. Ze schrijft iets in een schrift, een glimlach om haar lippen spelend. Het irriteert me dat ze niet lijkt te merken dat ze de les onderbreekt.

'Mevrouw Gilbert! Ik vroeg u of u de vervangingsweerstand

van deze 3 parallel geschakelde componenten voor mij kunt berekenen,

maar als dat niet vermakelijk genoeg voor u is, kan ik altijd nog

uw "notities" voorlezen aan de klas.'

Ah, gilbert, Elena Gilbert dacht ik. Zo heet ze.

Elena kijkt verschrikt op, en ik grinnik. Ja meisje, hoe ga je je hier nu uit redden?

Verschrikt kijkt ze naar het bord. Ik zie haar gezicht wit worden. Geamuseerd ga ik nog wat verder onderuit zitten, en geniet van de show. Ik zie Elena bang naar het roodborstje kijken, maar die rooie lijkt het antwoord ook niet te weten.

Elena kijkt hulpeloos om haar heen, en meneer Jones lijkt geamuseerd te zijn. Verontwaardigd kijk ik hem aan. Geniet hij hier van? Dat is wel erg laag, zelfs voor een leraar. Er knapt iets in me als ik meneer Jones gemeen zie glimlachen. En voor ik het weet heb ik gesproken.

'De vervangingsweerstand is 29 volt meneer.'

Geïrriteerd en bijna boos kijkt meneer Jones mij aan. Met een overwinnings gevoel kijk ik meneer Jones uitdagend aan. Ja, deze keer win ik, ouwe. Dan kijk ik naar Elena. Ze kijkt me vreemd aan. In haar ogen is eerst verwardheid, dan angst, en dan woede. Dan kijkt ze van me weg. Verward kijk ik naar mijn handen. Wat heb ik nu weer gedaan ? Waarom zou Elena bang voor mij zijn. Heb ik haar ooit beledigd? Ik denk diep na, maar kan me zelfs niet eens herinneren dat ik ooit tegen haar gesproken heb. En dan die felheid in die grote bruine bambi ogen van haar, alsof ik haar pijn had gedaan. Ik zit nog steeds te peinzen waarom ze mij zo aankeek als de bel gaat. Boos sta ik op. Ik begrijp het niet. Snel loop ik het lokaal uit, weg van die Gilbert meid.

and remember, reviews zijn als brandstof voor me :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Hoofdschuddend loop ik het Spaans lokaal in. Waarom zit je nu nog steeds over dat Gilbert meisje te peinzen? bromt mijn onderbewustzijn naar me. Ik besluit er verder geen tijd aan te besteden en ga zitten op mijn plek, vlak bij het raam. Als ik eenmaal zit besef ik dat ik mijn boeken niet uit mijn kluis heb gehaald.

Kreunend sta ik op, excuseer me bij mevrouw Kanavagh, en loop terug de gang in, naar mijn kluisje. Ik pak mijn boeken en doe mijn kluisje weer op slot als ik een gil hoor. Verstijfd kijk ik op. Dit was niet zomaar een gil van een of ander dom pubermeisje dat gilde om een vlek in haar peper dure nieuwe sjaal. Dit was een gil van pure angst.

Ik kijk om me heen en probeer te achterhalen waar geluid vandaan kwam.

' Taylor, je breekt mijn arm! Stop! Je doet me pijn!' zegt een paniekerige stem. Ik haast me in de richting van het geluid, en sta nog geen 5 seconden later in de deuropening van het natuurkunde lokaal.

'Elena! sorry ik had niet door dat ik je pijn deed! gaat het wel?' zegt Taylor.

Langzaam loop ik het lokaal binnen, en probeer voor me zelf te schetsen wat er gebeurd is. Ik kijk Taylor aan. Hij staat met een dreigende houding richting Elena, en lijkt niet te menen wat hij zegt. Hij lijkt zelfs te genieten van het moment. net zo als toen, dacht ik, maar stop die herinnering snel weg. Het was nog te pijnlijk, te vers.

Dan kijk ik naar Elena. Ze zit op de grond, in een hoekje gekropen, met haar linker arm om haar rechter arm geslagen. Ze kijkt bang, verward en hulpeloos en ik besef dat haar arm wel heel erg pijn moet doen als de tranen over haar wangen lopen. Weer knapt er iets in me als ze mij aankijkt met dezelfde angstige blik als eerder, en dezelfde waarmee ze naar Taylor kijkt. Dan besef ik dat Taylor haar zo pijn gedaan moet hebben.

Ik kijk Taylor dreigend aan, en ik zie zijn ogen ietsje verwijden. Vervolgens herstelt hij zich, en kijkt me aan alsof hij totaal niet onder de indruk van mij is.

'Verlaat het lokaal Taylor, en blijf bij Elena uit de buurt', zeg ik, en kijk hem nog iets dreigender aan.

Zwijgzaam loopt hij het lokaal uit, maar iets aan zijn houding staat mij niet aan. Hij zal het niet hier bij laten. Hij vind het leuk om hulpeloze meisjes bang te maken en zelfs te verwonden, en ik besef dat hij zich daardoor sterk voelt. Ik besluit dat ik hem niet zo maar kan laten gaan, want hij zal het weer doen. Net zo als die nacht. Net zo als bij Elena. Ik wil me omdraaien en hem achterna gaan als ik zie dat Elena nog steeds in een hoopje op de grond zit. Ik heb de vreemde neiging om haar te beschermen, om haar in mijn armen te nemen en haar te genezen. Maar dan denk ik terug aan die blik die ze me gaf, en voel een koude woede door me stromen. Dan besluit ik om me niet te bekommeren om haar, voor haar eigen bestwil.

' Je moet naar je arm laten kijken.', zeg ik kil tegen haar. Zonder verder nog om te kijken, zonder de gepijnigde blik in haar ogen te zien, loop ik het lokaal uit. Op zoek naar Taylor, om hem hier een eind aan te laten maken.

Zie je die reviewknop hieronder?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hee mensen :-) Dit hoofdstuk is een beetje, ahum, lang geworden! Daarom heb ik het verdeeld in 3 hoofdstukken, om het lezen iets makkelijker te maken ;) **

**Deze hoofdstukken zijn nog steeds allemaal in het perspectief van Damon, ik wil graag dat jullie weten hoe hij zich voelt.**

**Oké, enjoy, en vergeet niet een review achter te laten!**

* * *

Hoofdschuddend loop ik het lokaal uit. Taylor moet hier echt mee stoppen. Dit is fout, denk ik. Ik loop langs de kluisjes richting de kantine. Het is stil in de kantine en er lijkt niemand te zijn. Ik loop richting de deur als een stem achter mij roept.

"Moet je niet naar de les, jongen?" zegt mevrouw Gray.

Ik kijk om en zie de kantine juffrouw mij beschuldigend aan kijken.

"Mevrouw Gray" zeg ik op mijn aller beleefdste toon, Ik ben op zoek naar een klasgenoot van mij, Taylor Smallwood. "Hij is niet komen opdagen in de les, en ik moest hem zoeken in school" lieg ik soepeltjes.

"Oh"' stottert mevrouw Gray. "Nou, hij was hier net nog, hij vroeg om een mes, zijn kluisdeur zat vast geklemd, en hij had iets nodig om hem weer los te wippen."

Ongelovig kijk ik haar, een angst verspreid zich door mijn lichaam. Mevrouw Gray lijkt zich echter niet van het gevaar bewust, en kijkt mij schaapachtig aan.

In een snelle beweging draai ik me om en haast me de kantine uit. Ik ren zo snel als ik kan de school door, maar kan Taylor nergens vinden.

Verschillende gedachten razen door mijn hoofd. Waarom zou hij Elena pijn willen doen? Heeft hij überhaupt wel een connectie met Elena? Een gevoel van angst overspoelt me als ik weer aan het mes denk. Hij is gek, hij moet gestopt worden. Als ik door de hoofdingang ren zie ik hem staan. Ik rem af en loop zachtjes naar Taylor toe. Hij staat naast een boom, met zijn blik op de parkeerplaats gevestigd. Als ik vlak achter hem sta, check ik of ik het mes ergens zie. Maar zijn handen zijn leeg en zijn zakken lijken leeg te zijn. Toch besluit ik om voorzichtig te zijn.

"Taylor, waar ben je mee bezig?" zeg ik zacht maar dreigend.

Taylor draait zich verschrikt om en kijkt mij woedend aan. Hij hoorde mij niet aankomen.

"Het is niet eerlijk!" schreeuwt hij.

Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. Ik snap zijn gedachtegang niet helemaal.

rustig zeg ik : "Wat is niet eerlijk Taylor?"

Taylor kijkt mij verward aan.

"Niemand wil mij, allen wijzen mij af. Als het niet op deze manier wil, moet het maar op een andere manier" mompelt hij. "Vickie was nog maar het begin. Ik heb haar lange tijd aanbeden, maar zij wilde niets van mij weten. Dus pakte ik het anders aan. Ze zou van mij zijn."

Deze laatste zin komt er bijna als een zucht uit, en dan lijkt hij zich wat te beseffen.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jij, het is allemaal jouw schuld, als jij er niet geweest zou zijn zou Vickie nu van mij zijn! Ik wilde overnieuw beginnen, ik vroeg Elena naar het lentebal. Maar daar stond jij weer in de deuropening!"

Taylor was alleen maar harder gaan schreeuwen, en ik begon me ongemakkelijk te voelen. Jemig, Taylor was echt doorgeslagen. Dan zie ik het mes in zijn handen ronddraaiend, en twijfel geen moment. Ik spring op Taylor af en mijn rechter vuist raakt hem vol in zijn maag.

"Taylor! Laat dat mes los! Het is niet wat het lijkt, en we kunnen dit oplossen!" schreeuw ik, een verwoede poging om hem tot bedaren te bringen. Maar het lijkt niet te werken.

"Het is te laat Salvatore, Elena zal dit keer wel van mij zijn" zegt Taylor, en een grimas trekt over zijn gezicht.

Dan stompt hij mij zo hard op mijn borstkas dat ik geen lucht meer krijg. Ik val achterover op de grond en probeer wat zuurstof in mijn systeem te krijgen. Taylor sprint weg richting de parkeerplaats. Ik hoor hem nog vaag wat roepen.

'Elena, stop! Wacht nou even! het spijt me! Elena!'

Mijn lichaam vecht om zuurstof en ik voel me als een vis op het droge.

Verwoed draai ik me om op mijn buik en ga vervolgens zitten. Mijn beeld begint zich te vervagen en ik voel me misselijk. Ik stop mijn hoofd tussen mijn knieën en probeer me te herineren wat mijn coach zou doen in zo'n situatie. Dan weet ik het weer.

Twee jaar terug viel Daniel boven op Vincent tijdens een training. Ik weet nog goed hoe Vincent zijn gezicht blauw begon aan te lopen doordat hij niet kon ademen. Coach Presley zette Vincent op zijn knieën en sloeg met twee vuisten hard op zijn rug. Daarna kreeg Vincent weer lucht.

Ik doe een paar verwoedde pogingen om met mijn vuisten op mijn rug te slaan, maar die lijken heimelijk te mislukken. Toch krijg ik het op een of andere manier voorelkaar en hap vervolgens naar lucht. Als ik op adem gekomen ben kijk ik naar de parkeerplaats.

Ik kook van woedde als ik Taylor richting de school zie rennen. Even overweeg ik hem achterna te gaan als ik me bedenk dat hij naar Elena riep.

Elena. Waar is ze? Ik ren de parkeerplaats op en kijk om me heen. Er staan tientallen auto's en Elena kan overal verscholen zijn. Misschien is ze zelfs wel gewond, en ligt ze hier ergens op de grond dood te bloeden, zegt mijn onderbewustzijn. Driftig schudt ik mijn hoofd. Ik weiger dit te geloven. Kom op Damon. Denk na. Wat zou jij doen als je belaagd zou worden. Dan bedenk ik me op eens iets. Natuurlijk. Er is hier maar een veilige plek. In je auto, met de deuren op slot. Ik kijk om me heen, en mijn blik valt op een klein donker gedaante achter het stuur van een zwarte volvo. Elena ligt met haar hoofd tegen het stuur aan, en lijkt te slapen.

Langzaam loop ik naar de auto toe en bekijk haar eens beter.


	8. Chapter 8

Ze heeft prachtig lang bruin haar. De kleur doet me denken aan gesmolten chocolade. Ze heeft haar ogen dicht en lange dikke wimpers rusten op haar jukbeenderen. Ze heeft een kleine perfecte neus en een sensueel gevormde mond. Haar lippen zijn zacht rose en een blos verspreid zich over haar wangen. Dan tut mijn onderbewustzijn mij toe. Waar ben ik mee bezig? Ik voel niets voor deze meid, en heb het recht niet om haar zo te bestuderen als ze zich niet kan verdedigen. Verschrikt besef ik dat ze niet ligt te slapen maar flauwgevallen moet zijn. Zachtjes trek ik aan haar deur, maar deze zit op slot.

"Verdomme" vloek ik zachtjes.

Ik moet haar hier weg zien te krijgen voordat die hufter van een Taylor weer komt.

Zachtjes tik ik op haar raam en roep haar naam. Dan hoor ik de voordeur van de school opengaan en hoor ik de geïrriteerde bulderende stem van de hoofdmeester.

"Als dit weer een van je ziekelijke grappen is meneer Smallwood, wordt u geschorst"

"Een slapend meisje in haar auto, hoe komt u erop?"

"Loopt u nou maar gewoon mee meneer, en maak de deur voor me open" hoor ik Taylor boos zeggen.

Als ik de voetstappen dichterbij hoor komen, sprint ik weg en verschuil me achter een rode ford pickup. Dan hoor ik op eens een motor ronken en zie een zwarte volvo met gierende banden wegrijden. Verstomt blijf ik staan en kijk de volvo na.

"Elena moet wakker geworden zijn, en in panniek weg willen vluchten" mompel ik zachtjes.

Dan bedenk ik dat dat helemaal geen goed idee van haar was. Ze heeft waarschijnlijk een gebroken arm en heeft net zeker een kwatier bewusteloos in haar auto gezeten. Boos en bezorgd besluit ik dat ik haar achterna moet gaan. Hoe haalt ze het in haar hoofd om in haar toestand te gaan rijden?! Nu brengt ze zichzelf alleen nog maar meer in gevaar.

Ik wacht tot de tirade van de hoofdmeester klaar is en hij Taylor mee naar binnensleept, onder een luid protest. Dan ren ik naar mijn auto toe om weg te rijden in de zelfde richting als waar Elena in reed.

**Hee mensen :-) Ik heb al heel erg veel views, en ben daar ook super blij mee! **

**Helaas heb ik nog helemaal geen reviews, en ik ben echt heel erg benieuwd naar wat jullie van het verhaal vinden! Dus alsjeblieft, klik op die review knop en laat weten wat je vind!**


End file.
